A Friend is Worth More
by theatrekid92
Summary: Logan meets a girl at a bar. His band mates transform her from plain to beautiful. He has no idea why he likes her until Carlos points it out.
1. Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?

Leah sat at the bar. She watched her friends as they danced with each other and ground on random guys. She sighed. Why was it that she was the only one of her friends who was incapable of getting drunk? She liked to drink and all, she just couldn't stand to get drunk. It was for that reason that she never touched whiskey. That shit fucked her up.

"Anyway, it's not as though I'd be any more attractive to a guy drunk than sober." She laughed to herself. It was comical, really, being 22 and never having been on a 'real' date, let alone kissing anyone.

She turned around to talk to the bartender, as had been her habit since she had turned 21, as she was often the only person sober enough for him or her to talk to. As she began to say something, though, a dark-haired boy sat down next to her and said, "If a thousand painters worked for a thousand years, they could never create a work of art as beautiful as you."

She turned around - he couldn't be talking to her, could he? "Are you talking to me?" She asked as she turned back to him.

"Well, yeah. There aren't very many girls at this bar."

She looked up and down the bar. It was true, she was the only girl at the bar, not counting the trannie at the other end.

Leah looked at the stranger. He was cute, dark hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. But there was one thing. "Your logic is flawed."

He nearly spit out his drink at that. "What?"

"Yeah. First, if a thousand painters painted a portrait, it would never get finished. They would never decide on how to portray their subject and would be constantly changing each others' work. Second, if it took a thousand years... Well, do you understand how much the concept of beauty has changed over time? Even just in the past few centuries. In the 1800s, even, the image of perfection was plump, pale, curly-haired girls. Now, it's nearly anorexic, almost orange, flat-haired girls. So, yeah. I'd say your logic is flawed."

He stared at her. "You know, I've been using that pick-up line for almost a year now waiting for someone to realize that. But apparently I've been going for stupid girls."

"Apparently." She turned back to face the wall across from the bar, trying to read labels on bottles. Now that he realized that she wasn't stupid, he would probably just go away and talk to one of her scantily-clad friends.

He didn't leave, though. In fact, he tried to talk to her.

"So what's your name?"

She looked at him quizzically. "You're still talking to me?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, if the logic in that line wasn't flawed, it would be the truest statement I've ever said."

Leah looked herself over. She didn't look like other girls in the bar. Wearing jeans and a sad-looking t-shirt, she was probably the most frumpy girl in the club tonight. Her chubby stomach and frizzy hair didn't help much, either.

"Well, I'm Leah. And you're either drunk or desperate. I mean, look at me."

The boy looked puzzled. "I'm definitely not drunk, I just walked in. And I could get any girl in this club if I wanted. Do you not recognize me or something?"

Now that she thought about it, he looked vaguely familiar. She'd never be able to place him, though. She took a stab in the dark. "Jimmy Schwartz? From eighth grade? I never thought you'd talk to me then, and I never thought I'd see you now. Not after you moved away."

The boy laughed. No, he cackled. "Jimmy Schwartz? So you really don't know who I am? That's refreshing. I'm Logan. Logan Mitchell. I'm kind of famous."

Now it was Leah's turn to laugh. "Famous? Right. I am the famous queen. I know every big name in music, television, and movies. The name 'Logan Mitchell' does not ring a bell of any kind. So what is it you do, Logan Mitchell?"

He balked. She really didn't know who he was. He had thought that she was just pretending to be oblivious to keep his attention. Not that she wouldn't, she had that effortless beauty that he hadn't seen in years.

"Well, I'm kind of in this world-famous band. Maybe you've heard of _that_. It's called Big Time Rush?"

"Oh, that stupid boy band from Minnesota?" She realized her mistake just as the word slipped from her mouth. "Not that _you're_ stupid or anything... I mean, I don't even know you. How could I call you stupid? I really don't judge people, I just, you know, my baby sister listens to them. You should say something now."

Logan laughed. "Who's your sister's favorite?"

"What? How many of you are there?"

"Just four. But everyone who listens to our music has a favorite. Which one of us is your sister's?"

Leah had no idea. She tried to think back to when her sister would run through the house yelling celebrities' names. Usually, she had ignored the annoying brat. "Uh... Well, he definitely has an L in his name, if that is any help."

"Well, it isn't James, then. His spirit will be so crushed!" He chuckled. "Any other clues?"

"Maybe it was slightly latino? Like Pablo or Jose or something."

"Ahh. Carlos. That's odd, he usually doesn't get the attention."

"My sister is into anything and everything mexican. You can't even begin to fathom her obsession with nachos."

Logan laughed again. Did he think she was funny, too? This boy was seriously deluded.

"Hey, why don't we get out of here. It's kind of hard to hear."

Leah looked at him incredulously. He wanted _her_ to go with _him_? "Uhm... Okay. Let me just tell my friends. I'm kind of the designated driver." She hopped off the bar stool and walked over to her friends.

"Hey guys!" She yelled.

They whooped when they saw her. "Leah! You've finally come to dance with us!" Her best friend, Annie yelled.

"Actually, that guy over there wants to leave. With me. So, uh, call a cab to get back to the hotel or something. I'm taking the keys. None of you can be trusted to not drink."

Annie stopped dancing immediately. Her jaw dropped and her mouth hung open. "You're leaving with a guy? OH LEAH I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" She shrieked and hugged the girl opposite her. "I must meet this fellow!"

Leah smacked her palm to her forehead. "Is that really necessary?"

"Yes! I have to tell him to take care of my baby!"

"Fine. Come on." Leah dragged Annie over to where Logan was sitting. She tapped him cordially on the shoulder. "Logan, this is Annie. Annie, Logan. Are you satisfied now? Can I leave?"

But Annie hadn't paid any attention to Leah after Logan had turned around. "Logan Mitchell? THE Logan Mitchell? NO WAY! Leah, I always knew your first boyfriend would be amazing! Didn't I tell you!" Logan smirked.

"Wait, you know who he is?" Leah asked.

"Of course! You didn't? With the level of obsession your sister has for Big Time Rush? You've got to be kidding! His face is plastered all over her walls! Of course, there's more pictures of Carlos than of you, sorry Logan." She giggled.

"Oh, you know. I'm used to it." He smiled a winning smile that got Annie to punch Leah playfully in the arm and tell her to get out of there.

"What are you two lovebirds waiting for? The night is young! Go! Fly!" She took that as her cue to flap her arms like a bird and run back to the rest of their friends.

"Wow, she's strange." Logan said to Leah.

"Yeah, but I love her to death." She looked at Annie one last time before turning to the door. Glancing at Logan she took a breath and asked, "What are we waiting for? Let's go."


	2. Mr Mapquest

"So was what your friend said true?" Logan asked as soon as they were clear of the club door.

"Yeah. Katelyn's room is full of posters of, apparently, you guys. It's a little creepy. Like, why would you be obsessed with someone famous? It's never going to happen, so why waste your time, right?"

Logan laughed a little. "No, what she said about you never having had a boyfriend."

Leah blushed. "Oh, that. Yeah. I was hoping you wouldn't hear that."

"Why? It's good to know. You have been on dates and stuff before though, right?"

She looked down. "Not really. There were four - no, three - in high school, but they were all pretty weird. Except the one with the Finnish foreign exchange student... He really liked me." She smiled, remembering. "But he left at the end of the year, so nothing ever happened with him."

Logan stared at her in shock. "So you've never been kissed or anything either?"

She smiled. "What made you jump to that conclusion? Granted, it's true, but how could you possibly know that? What if Sawyer had kissed me on our date?"

"Well, he probably would have ended up as your boyfriend if that had happened." He teased. "Especially in high school. _And_ your friend said you'd never had one, hence this conversation."

Leah laughed again. She seemed to be doing a lot of that. "Well what do you want to do? You know, since the possibility of 'hooking up' with me is completely out of the question and you're still here."

"Well, Kendall was the D.D. tonight, so he has the keys to the car. So I can't drive us anywhere." He smiled apologetically.

Leah pulled out her keys and jangled them in his face. "You're in luck. Now let's go somewhere."

They walked to her car and got in. "Hey, your plates aren't California! Did you move here or something?"

"Actually, my friends and I are on Spring Break. They insisted we come down to L.A. and party with the beautiful people. And since I'm always the designated driver, we took my car." She laughed, almost resentfully. It's not like it was her fault that she didn't enjoy drinking.

"So where are you from then?" Logan asked her.

"I'm from a small town in Western Washington. You've never heard of it, trust me."

"Try me."

"Olympia. It's the-"

"The capitol! It's weird how most people think Seattle is. Kind of like with California. People think that either L.A. or San Francisco is. But it's-"

"Sacramento. I know. I'm smart, too." Leah teased.

Logan looked down. "I remember." He had a ghost of a smile on his face.

Leah broke the silence. "So, where do you want to go? Seriously, this is at least the third time I've asked you. You still haven't answered me."

"Why don't you just drive? We'll figure out something." He smiled at her. "You're not really the 'spontaneous type,' are you?"

Leah shook her head and meekly said, "Not really..."

"Okay, then I'll tell you where to go! You ready?"

"Yeah. Where to, Mr. Mapquest?"


	3. Vavavavoom!

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Thanks for all the reads and reviews! You guys are amazing! Especially since this is only my first (semi-published) story. :D**

* * *

><p>"Okay, now take the next left and stop at the first neon sign you see."<p>

"Are you sure you want me to stop _there_?" Leah asked.

"I don't know. Just do it. That's where we're going."

Leah pulled her car into the parking lot. "You can open your eyes now, Logan." She watched him for a reaction as he slowly opened his eyes. When he saw where he had blindly led them, he burst into hysterics.

After his laughter had calmed down a bit, he said, "Maybe directing where to go while having no idea where I am is a bad idea."

"You think? You led us to a freaking strip club! I'm not exactly excited to go inside."

"You'd be surprised at the really nice girls you meet there." Logan smiled. "And the booze is great!"

"You're crazy if you think I'm going in with you."

"Well, I guess I'm crazy then!" He got out of the car and walked over to the driver's side. He opened the door and unbuckled her seatbelt. Tugging on her hand he said, "Let's go! It's an adventure!"

"Okay! Fine! Stop trying to dislocate my shoulder!" She detached his surprisingly strong grip from her wrist. "And I'll have you know, I would _never_ do this with anyone else. I don't know why I'm doing it with _you_!"

"I appeal to your wild side. There's a bad girl inside of you just _aching_ to get out. But you won't let her because you're afraid of something." Logan smirked smugly. "I got that right, didn't I?"

"Uh... No. There is no 'bad girl' inside of me. I promise. And as for scared, scared of what? Now let's go inside, you wimp."

"Last one in is a wrinkled old stripper!" Logan yelled as he ran off towards the entrance.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Leah yelled after him.

Once inside, Leah began to receive odd stares from patrons of the club. She wondered why, until she asked Logan. "It's because you're a girl, sweetie."

"Did you just call me 'sweetie?' That sounds really gay, darlin'. Especially since we're not together."

They took a seat at the nearest empty table. "What do you mean, 'we're not together'? Aren't we sitting together at this table? Didn't we drive here together? We walked in together, too. Or was that just my imagination?"

Leah had to admit, he had a point. "But that doesn't mean that we're _together_." She sighed. "You know what I mean."

"I know what you mean." Logan smiled. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure, why not?" Leah said, sounding more nonchalant than she felt.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

She really didn't know what to drink. "Surprise me."

A gorgeous, scantily clad blonde walked over to them. "Can I get you two something to drink?" She asked, her voice husky and dripping with sex-appeal. Something Leah felt she would never have.

"Yeah, how about a lemon drop for the lady, and I'll have a whiskey sour."

"God, I can't drink whiskey. That shit fucks me up." Leah said, immediately regretting her choice to tell him that.

Logan laughed. "You're funny when you swear. But since that's probably true, make it two whiskey sours, miss."

The blonde smiled and walked back to the bar.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?" Leah shot at Logan.

"Well, yeah. When you tell me something like that, I have to see what happens. I'm a curious kind of guy." He winked at her.

"Well, I will be incapable of driving after this, so you have to take the keys. And we're leaving after this drink!"

Logan laughed again. He really seemed to think that she was funny. "Fine. But where will we go after we leave?" He looked at her as though it was the question of the century. Answer wrong and- "FIVE POINTS FROM RAVENCLAW!"

Leah stared at him, confused. "What?"

"Five more! Last time was for taking too long to answer. This time for asking stupid questions."

Leah just stared at him for a few minutes. Then she rolled her eyes and said, "Oh great. You like Harry Potter?"

Logan shrugged. "It makes for some good jokes."

Their drinks arrived, and the blonde left, not taking a second glance at either of them.

"Wow, they must get women in her more than you'd think." Leah mused.

"Well, yeah. Haven't you ever heard of lesbians?" Logan laughed, amused at his own joke.

Leah took a sip of her drink and made a face as she swallowed. "Well, yeah. In high school, everyone thought I was a lesbian. And I mean _everyone_. The only person who didn't think so was Annie, and that's only because I obsessed to her about guys on a semi-hourly basis."

"Wow, that's the most you've said to me all night. Except when you were explaining my flawed logic." Logan smiled. "You're joking about the lesbian thing, right? Who would think you're a lesbian?"

"It's probably because of the baggy clothes and the 'I don't give a fuck' appearance. I'm not wearing any makeup, you know. I think it's just the fact that I was never girly. Ever."

"Huh." Logan watched Leah as she absentmindedly sipped at her drink. He could see that she could use some work, even his boy brain processed that. But it wouldn't take much to get her looking good for the guys. Just some new clothes, a haircut, and maybe the application of a little makeup now and then.

"How long are you here for?" He found himself asking suddenly.

"Well, hopefully only until you finish your drink." He looked down at his drink, then over to hers. It was empty.

"Wow, you drink fast. But that's not what I meant. I meant, how long are you in L.A. for?"

She realized what he was talking about and tried to think. How long had they been here already, and how much time did they have left? It had taken them all day Friday to drive down, they didn't get in until about one in the morning Saturday. They spent most of that day sleeping, and then went out to the club where she met Logan.

"We're leaving Sunday afternoon."

"What? Tomorrow?"

"No, next Sunday. We have a week left."

Logan breathed a sigh of relief. He had a whole week to get this girl looking good. Or, better anyway.

He finished off his drink and said, "Let's get out of here." He left what he owed on the table under his empty glass.

"Okay, I want to see your place, mister famous." Leah was seriously stumbling all over the place. It was a good thing she had given Logan the keys.

He grabbed her around the waist and said "Okay, let's go."

"ONWARD, GLORIOUS STEED!" She yelled at him in the parking lot.

He looked at her endearingly. "Remind me to never, _ever_ let you drink whiskey again."

She didn't reply as he sat her down in the passenger's seat and buckled her seatbelt. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head had hit the rest.

"Okay. Taking you to my place sounds like a good idea now, since you aren't awake to tell me where the hell you're staying."

He sat down and drove to his house. Upon getting there, he picked Leah up from the passenger's side bridal style and brought her into his bedroom. He laid her down on his bed. Deciding it was probably a good idea to change her into something more comfortable, he got out pajama pants and one of his t-shirts. Trying to keep as much of her modesty as was possible, he changed her into the more comfortable clothing.

As he went to leave, Leah said something. "Logan?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah?" Logan asked quietly.

"Will you stay with me and give me kisses?"

He chuckled silently. "Sure, I'll stay with you." He kissed her forehead like a loving brother and laid down next to her. The next thing he knew, she was cuddling into him like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Thanks, Logan." And with that, she drifted off to sleep permanently.


	4. Brotherly Love

**Standard disclaimers apply. I also do not own Tums or Pepto. I do own Leah's sister.**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! You are all fantastic! **

**I'm going to try to update every other day. But I am a busy college student, so I'm not going to promise anything. Thanks for understanding!**

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning, Leah started at the realization that she was not in the hotel bed that she had woken up in the morning before. This one was plush, with soft sheets. Not uncomfortable, like hotel beds usually are.<p>

She looked around her for clues as to where she was. She saw a plain room with plain walls and a plain door. The only real identifying mark was the television, positioned at the end of the bed. It was huge! 50 inches, at least!

She wondered again where she was. As she sat up and the covers fell off of her, she looked down and realized that she was not in the clothing she had put on the day before, either. She was in a giant t-shirt and baggy pajama pants. _What did I _do_ last night? Think, Leah! Think!_

She remembered getting ready to go out, going out, talking to a guy, leaving with him, ending up at a strip club, and...

"DRINKING WHISKEY?" Leah shrieked.

She heard heavy footsteps in the hallway outside, then a knock at the door. When she didn't answer, the visitor opened the door a crack and stuck his head in.

"Are you okay? Wait, who are you and why aren't you naked?" the boy asked.

"I'm Leah. And I'm assuming that I'm not naked because I didn't take my clothes off. But that boy Logan did, apparently!" She was so frustrated and close to tears. What if he had taken her virginity? What if he had done worse? What if he had...

The stranger interrupted her thoughts. "Huh. Usually they don't put on his clothes." He looked puzzled. Then he took in a great breath and started to yell. "LOGAN! WHY IS THERE A CLOTHED GIRL IN YOUR ROOM?"

Leah heard steps on the stairs. These weren't hurried, but leisurely. When he got to the room, he saw Leah freaking out. "Hey Leah. This is James. He's one of my bandmates." James flips his hair at the introduction. "Sorry if he's said anything to freak you out, that's kind of what he does. Most of it probably isn't true."

"Dude, she was freaking out _before_ I got here. I didn't even know she was here until she started screaming!"

She had to get out of there. Boys were not her strong suit. She got out of the bed and stood up. Just as she was about to leave, she saw a slight blur and heard a shout from James and Logan.

All of a sudden, the blur was right in front of her. "Hi! I'm Carlos!" He loudly introduced himself. "What's your name?"

Leah couldn't think. there was too much testosterone in the room for her liking. After a couple of seconds of not saying anything, Logan spoke up. "That's Leah. I met her at the club last night."

"Huh. Why aren't you naked?" Carlos asked. "Usually the girls he picks up are naked the next morning."

Just as Logan was about to explain himself, Leah saw a blonde boy, taller than the rest, appear behind the other three, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Guys, what's all the yelling about?" He asked.

"Logan brought a girl home-" Carlos started.

"And she isn't naked!" James finished.

"Kendall, I'm confused!" complained Carlos.

The newly identified Kendall finally said something. "You must really like this girl, Logie."

"**Like me?** He took me to this... this... frat house, and did god knows what with my incapacitated body! He could have raped me for all we know! I COULD BE PREGNANT WITH HIS CHILD! Aren't you guys even slightly concerned about this?"

The three boys looked at each other, shrugged, and said "Nope," simultaneously. Then they walked away.

Logan finally said something to her. "The only reason you're here right now and not at your hotel is that you were completely and totally asleep when we left. You couldn't have given me directions if wires were hooked to your brain to tell me what you were thinking. You're wearing my pajamas because I figured that they would be more comfortable than your other clothes, which I've washed, by the way. If you check, your underwear should still be in place, and your car keys should be on the dresser over there. I didn't rape you, I didn't impregnate you. I slept in my bed with you because I was too tired to go to the guest room." Logan paused, thinking of what to say next. "Now, I've made breakfast for you. It's in the kitchen, if you'll follow me."

He turned around and started walking out the door. Leah hesitated for a moment before following.

Walking down the stairs brought a wave of scents to her nose. Bacon, butter, toast, was that raspberry jam? It made her stomach growl. When they entered the kitchen, they saw Carlos trying to sneak a piece of bacon.

"Carlos, what have I told you?" Logan asked forcefully.

Carlos looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. "Don't eat your food unless you say it's okay." Then he looked down. When he looked up, he had the most adorable look on his face. "Can I please have some bacon?"

Leah could tell that Logan was about to say no when she broke in. "Sure. It's my bacon now, anyway. He was going to give it to me. I'm sharing with you."

"Yay!" Carlos said and took a piece. "I like her, Logan. She's a keeper!" He ran out of the kitchen.

"Well that was nice of you..." Logan said.

"I really just wanted to annoy you. Because, in all seriousness, it seemed like fun!"

They sat down at the kitchen counter and dished up some food for themselves. Just as Leah was about to take her first bite, she felt as though if she ate anything, she would throw up.

Logan noticed. "Whoa, you okay? You don't look so good."

"Yeah. This is my form of a hangover. I just get a really bad stomachache and can't eat anything for a while. Do you have any Tums or Pepto or something? It'd help."

"Sure! Let me go get it for you." Logan rushed off in the direction Leah could only assume the bathroom was located.

While Logan was gone, Carlos crept up behind Leah and said, "So why are you so special?"

Leah nearly jumped out of her skin. Carlos sat down in Logan's former chair. "You're Carlos, right?" Leah asked.

"Yeah. I am."

"Hey, I don't mean to sound like a fan girl or anything, but can I, like, get an autograph? Apparently you're my sister's 'favorite'."

Carlos beamed. "Really?" Then he thought of something. "What's she like?"

"Too young for you, mister four-years-older-than-my-baby-sister. But I guess other than that... She's pretty chill."

His face fell. "Oh, so you're like the protective older sister type then?"

Leah thought for a moment. "Yep. But I still want an autograph. She'll flip when she finds out that I met all four of you."

Logan came back in the room with two colored tablets. "Carlos! Why are you talking to my... my..."

"Guest?" Leah prompted.

"Yeah! That! My guest!"

Carlos got up off of the stool. "She was asking me for an autograph for her sister. Is that not allowed now?" Logan looked down. Carlos went to him and whispered in his ear. Leah couldn't catch what passed, but after he left, Logan had a big goofy grin on his face.

He advanced towards Leah and gave her the tablets. "Thanks. What did he say to you?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that he could see what makes you so special."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"You love your sister a lot. He respects that. He has a little sister, too. This whole fame thing has really pulled them apart. It just makes him happy to see someone else who loves their sister as much as he does."

"I guess. Hey, could I get an autograph from you, too?"

"Another one for your sister?" Logan laughed.

"Yeah. I'd like one from all of you. I just want Carlos' to be extra special."

"I think I can orchestrate that."

"Pun intended?" Leah asked.

Logan thought for a moment before realizing why she had said that. "No. Happy accident." And he smiled at Leah before starting in on his breakfast.


	5. I'm Your Biggest Fan

**Sorry I'm a bit late on this chapter, life of a college student and all. I'm going to have even less time after this, too, because I got into the top group at my school, Wind Symphony. So I may have to go down to once a week. If I get more done, I'll publish more. But I can't promise anything. Thanks for understanding! You're the best.**

**Standard disclaimers apply, but I do own Leah, her sister, and her car.**

* * *

><p>"Just let me drive you back to your hotel!" Logan insisted.<p>

Leah was ready to leave. She had all of her special gifts from the boys for her sister and even some stuff for herself - all of their numbers in her phone. She hadn't asked for it, but Carlos had been the first to insist upon it.

"_I just want to make sure that your sister is alright. Logan told you about my sister and me, so this is happening whether you like it or not!" And with that, he grabbed her phone and punched in his number._

"_Hey, that's not a bad idea, Carlitos," Said James. "She's gonna need some hair styling pointers! And who better to help than myself?" Then he grabbed Leah's phone and entered his number as well._

"_And I may as well give you my number. You'll need some high-up Hollywood connections if you're really serious about this whole singing thing. We were lucky. But it isn't likely to happen to you, too. Give it here," He said, taking the phone from James._

"_Logan needs to give you his number, too!" Shouted Carlos. _

"_Just put in all of Hollywood's numbers while you're at it. I may as well have some __**real**__ famous friends." All of the boys but Logan, who was ignoring the goings on, looked at her, hurt. "I'm joking, you dumb-asses!_

Three hours, four autographs, and one new hairstyle later, Leah was more than ready to leave, she was overwhelmed into it. She couldn't take the house anymore! Too many boys, too many pranks, and too many crash landings for her liking. At least Carlos was keeping safety in mind; always wearing his helmet.

"Seriously? Drive me back? And here I was thinking that logic was your favorite thing in the world. There is no logical reason for you to do that."

"Sure there is." He answered.

"Oh? And what is that?"

"IT'S BECAUSE HE LIKES YOUUUUUUUU..." A blurry Kendall on a skateboard yelled as he rolled past.

Leah turned back to Logan. "Oh, do you now?"

"Well, not really. It's really because..."

"Remember, I don't do lies." Leah reminded him.

"FINE. I like you. I don't know why, because you are _definitely_ not my usual type. But I do. I like you, and I'm upset that you have to leave on Sunday."

"Wow." Leah looked a little hurt. "That was more candid than I had hoped for."

"What? The 'usual type' thing? It's not meant to be mean. It's meant to be truthful. I usually go for the dumb blondes. But you're a smart red-head. I just, you know, don't get it." Logan thought for a moment. "Also, your hair looks amazing. James sure can do wonders with a can of mousse."

"And Kendall's choice of clothing doesn't hurt, either." Leah joked. She was now wearing a pair of tight-fitting jeans and a basic v-neck t-shirt. Simple, but nice. "Remind me to thank him."

"Thank who?" Asked Kendall, who had come back to skate down the driveway... and shoo Leah and Logan away.

"You! I don't know how you got all this together in such a short time, but thank you. I've always wanted to be one of the beautiful people." Leah joked.

James heard this as he walked out with a towel on his shoulder to lay by the pool and tan. "You've obviously always been one of the 'beautiful people,' Leah. You just didn't know how to work with the raw gifts that God gave you!"

"James, she's Logan's. Don't even try it." Kendall threatened.

"Kendall, I've seen her with bad hair." He made a face. "I would never even _think_ of it."

"Guys, I'm right here." Leah reminded them. "Maybe you should talk about this elsewhere..."

"Good idea. You guys go to the pool. I'm driving Leah back to her hotel. Okay? Okay." Logan started pushing Leah towards her car, crappy and old compared to the beautiful new sports cars in the driveway of the boys' house.

"What if we never see her again?" Carlos cried, having shown up just in time to see the forceful exchange. "We need good-bye hugs!" He ran down to Leah and hugged her tightly.

"Carlos. Carlos! You'll see me again, I promise. I have all of your numbers now, remember? There's no way I won't see you." She paused for a moment. "Especially if you come on tour to Seattle. And, you know, give me free tickets. And backstage passes so my sister can come see you." She pulled away and smiled mischievously. "Maybe you'd even get to meet her."

"Guys, Leah needs tickets and backstage passes for all of our future shows anywhere near Washington." He smiled. "I'm sure something can be arranged."

"And you know that I'm not leaving until Sunday, right? You guys can meet my friends. I'm not sure you'll want to, but you can."

"Okay, let's go. Are you ready, Leah?" Logan was getting impatient. Leah was having a hard time thinking of why he would be, but decided to just go with it.

"Alright," she told Logan. "I'll see you guys later, okay? Maybe even today. Because, you're all really awesome and I really like you." She smiled and turned back to Logan. "Let's go then! What are we waiting for?" She asked, mocking his impatience.

They got into the car, Leah in the passenger's seat and Logan in the Driver's.

"We're not going back to my hotel, are we?" Leah asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope." Logan stated simply.

"Well where are we going, then?"

"You'll see." Logan said as he drove away from the boys' house.


	6. Kiss the Girl

**Know what I really hate? People who take forever to update their stories.**

**I am sososososososo sorry for not updating in about... four months. I've been so busy with college and such... midterms, changing my major, finals... Really, I shouldn't make excuses. I'm so sorry! Thanks for still reading. 3**

**Anyway, I don't own BTR, or anything else that I probably don't own.**

* * *

><p>"Seriously?" Leah asked as soon as Logan had stopped the car.<p>

"What?" Logan asked.

"You do know the definition of the word 'cliche,' right? Oh, what am I thinking? You're one of the smartest people I've ever met, of course you know what it means. You just don't know how _not_ to do it." Leah was exasperated.

"Okay, I'm sorry I took you up here to see this amazing view?" He said questioningly.

"No, it _is_ amazing. It's just cliche." Leah said, more apologetically. "You know, the whole 'taking a girl you just met to your favorite spot to make her think you're romantic and deep when really you just want to get into her pants' thing."

"Leah, I don't want to get into your pants."

"Really?" She asked skeptically.

"Okay, no. I really do," he admitted. "But I know that you aren't going to let me. So this was more to get you to like me more and, you know, maybe consider letting me kiss you."

Leah thought for a second. Then, "Okay."

"What?"

"I said 'okay.' Now kiss me," she said forcefully.

Logan was startled. She had told him earlier that she had never been kissed before. "Why?"

"Logan, I am _sick_ of being worried about my 'first kiss.' I am ready to get it over with." She knew it would be awkward, her more honest friends, like Annie, had prepared her for that. She was sick of waiting, she wanted the good stuff.

"Okay..." he said cautiously and leaned in. Leah went the rest of the distance, allowing their lips to meet in a slight, chaste kiss.

They pulled away. "That wasn't nearly as awkward as I had expected," Leah said, more to herself than to Logan. "It was actually really nice." She smiled.

The kiss had only left Logan wanting more. He put his hand on her neck and pulled her in again. She didn't fight him. He kissed her deeply, moving his lips against hers. They pulled away for air simultaneously.

Breathing slightly heavier than normal, Leah said, "You know I don't know how to kiss, right?"

"You're doing a pretty good job, then." Logan replied and went in to kiss her once more.

She only allowed this one to be a short kiss, pulling away after only a few seconds.

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves..." she panted.

Logan sighed, but he knew that Rome wasn't built in a day. "Okay."

"Sorry," She could see that she had disappointed him.

"No, it's fine. I understand." He smiled. "So what school do you go to?"

Leah was confused. "I never told you that I'm in school..."

"No, but when you said you were down here for spring break, I naturally assumed..."

"Oh. Right. Well Annie, Shelby, and I go to a school in Eastern Washington. It's called Washington State University. Then Kara goes to the University of Washington in Seattle, our rival school."

Logan laughed. "Wow. You brought your rival with you on vacation? What if she tries to kill you in your sleep?"

"No no no. It's not like that. Let me explain. Kara is my cousin. She's exactly two weeks older than I am, so being such good friends was only natural with us. She, Annie, and I know each other from back home. We spent every waking moment together. Even Christmas and Thanksgiving. When Kara decided to go to Udub, we were crushed! We had all been raised as cougars - that's Wazzu's mascot - and we had planned to go there together. So we promised to spend every break and vacation we got together, to make it seem like nothing would ever change."

"What exactly is a 'Udub?' and a 'Wazzu,' what is that?

"Oh! Right, you're not from Washington. Udub is the letters 'U' and 'W,' but the 'W' is shortened, because, you know, we're lazy. Wazzu is basically the same thing. If you tried to pronounce WSU, it would sound like 'Wazzu." There's a whole culture based around the name over in Pullman."

"Wow. I'm really missing out, huh?" Logan looked slightly bewildered.

Leah laughed. "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. Especially if you intend to hang out with me or my friends during the week."

"So Shelby. How does she figure into your friendship?"

"Ah, Shelby. She's Annie and my friend. See, Annie and I are in the marching band. She plays the piccolo, I play the tenor sax. How I started playing that is a completely separate story. Anyway, at the beginning of the season our Freshman year, I was in the mellophone section. That's what Shelby plays. She and I became instant friends. She had a car, so she drove me shopping and such, and I'm still not sure what she liked about me, but she did. So when Annie and I brought her home over our first spring break, we were a little nervous that Kara wouldn't like her. Long story short, she did. We were so relieved."

"Wow." Logan gaped. "So far I've counted three instruments, despite the fact that I don't think that there is such a thing as a 'mellophone.' Any other instruments under that belt?"

Leah blushed and looked down. "," she mumbled.

"What did you say?" He touched her cheek. "You don't have to be embarrassed."

She cleared her throat and enunciated perfectly the exact sentence she had only mumbled before. "Actually, I play fifteen different instruments."

Logan balked. "Fifteen? Oh my God! That's about 3 times the amount of instruments I play. I've just got guitar, bass, drums, and vocals. That's _more_than 3 times!"

Leah looked back down, embarrassed again. "You probably think I'm a nerd..."

Too late he had realized that he had probably alienated her. "No! Honestly, that is one of the coolest things I've ever heard!" She didn't look convinced. Thinking on his feet, he brought her lips to his for another soft kiss. He then looked her in the eyes and said, "From one musician to another, that's amazing."

"Thanks." Leah smiled. "You probably have no idea how much I appreciate that."

He chuckled. "You're welcome. So I take it-"

Logan was interrupted by a ring at Leah's cellphone. He was shocked when he realized that it was one of Big Time Rush's songs. "Hey! That's one of our songs! 'Big Night' off of our first album! I thought you didn't know who we were!"

"Hold on a second, Logan." She answered her phone. "Hello?"

Suddenly, Logan heard what sounded by a lot of screaming on the other line.

"Annie! Calm down! I'm fine! Yes, I'm alive. No, he didn't rape me. Yes, I spent the night at his place. And did you really just wake up? It's nearly noon! Okay, fine. I'm on my way now. Goodbye." She hung up.

"So, back to your hotel?"

Leah sighed. "Yeah, it looks that way. You don't mind?"

"Not at all. Where am I going?"


	7. Meet our Family

**So please forgive the crappy quality of this one, it's more of a transition chapter than anything.**

**I also want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my Kendall story! If you haven't read it, I suggest you do. It's not my best, but it's pretty good. (:**

**Of course, I don't own BTR or any of Los Angeles. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>It was a matter of seconds between Leah opening the door of their hotel room and Annie jumping on her and knocking her back into the hallway.<p>

"Leah oh my goodness I missed you so much where were you I was so worried are you okay-"

"Annie! I'm fine! Except that you're kind of suffocating me..." She trailed off.

"Oh. Right." Annie got off of her and helped her up. Her gaze then wandered to Logan, who was standing awkwardly to the side watching the spectacle. "Hey, aren't you that Logan guy from that Big Time Rush band?"

"Yeah, I am. And you're Annie, Leah's best friend, who I met last night." He laughed. "I guess you were pretty drunk though, seeing as you don't remember it."

Annie thought for a minute. Then the memory hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh right! You hit on Leah and then made us take a taxi home." She glared at Leah. "I remember now."

Leah laughed at the look Annie was giving her. "So which of you got to sleep alone last night?"

Kara chimed in from inside, "I did! You should have seen Annie and Shelby. They were spooning when I woke up this morning." Leah pushed past Annie into the hotel room, dragging Logan along with her.

"Kara, this is-"

"Logan Mitchell. Oh my god. You know Logan Mitchell." Kara was dumbstruck. "Leah, am I dreaming?" She hesitantly looked away from Logan and towards Leah.

Leah laughed. "No, Kara, you're not dreaming. I met him at the club last night. This is the reason you had to take a taxi home."

Logan reached out his hand, which Kara took. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about all of you."

"She didn't make us sound horrible, did she?" Annie asked.

"Not at all! In fact, she made you all out to be better than herself. She's very humble, isn't she?" He looked to her and winked.

Before her friends could answer, though, Leah took hold of the conversation. "Where's Shelby?"

"She's in the bathroom. Little modest Shelby doesn't want to change in front of us." Annie mocked. "Which is DUMB because she's in BAND and should be USED TO IT." She called through the door.

Shelby called back, "Well it's a good thing I decided to change in here! Is that a boy I hear out there?" She opened the door, fully dressed. She scanned the room, looking for the source of the masculine voice. Her eyes lighted first, though, on Leah. "Oh. My. God. Leah, you look amazing! What happened?"

Shelby's exclamation brought Annie and Kara's attention away from Logan and towards Leah. Immediately upon realizing how different she looked, they began to fawn over her.

"Oh my goodness your hair!" Began Annie.

"And these shoes!" Continued Kara.

"Do you have makeup on?" Annie asked.

Kara wrapped up the fawning. "Your clothes are nothing like what you usually wear! You look positively cute!"

"Guys, come on. I usually look fine." Leah tried to convince them of what she knew to be false.

"Well, yeah, but it kind of usually looks like you just rolled out of bed." Shelby remarked. "The pony-tail-with-sweatshirt-and-jeans combo kind of does that to anyone." She decided to illustrate her point with a comment directed towards Logan. "Would you have been more likely to approach Leah as she was last night, or as she is now?"

Logan looked nervous. He realized that he would have to answer the next few hours' worth of questions appropriately if he wanted even a chance of seeing Leah at all in the coming week. He decided to play this one with the honesty card. "Honestly? Now." He paused to watch everyone's reactions. Leah stood next to him with a blank stare on her face, while her friends all nodded in approval. He decided to continue. "But you have to remember, I approached her last night, anyway." He looked at Leah.

Leah smiled at him. "It's still a mystery to me why he did."

Annie gaped at the two of them. "OH MY GOD YOU TWO KISSED DIDN'T YOU?"

Leah blushed and looked down. "Yeah."

The three other girls began to squeal and whoop. Kara was the first to form actual words. "I am so happy for you. It's about time you de-virginized those lips!"

Logan saw that Leah was becoming uncomfortable. He decided to change the subject. "So what do you pretty ladies have planned for today?"

The girls looked at each other. "We hadn't really planned anything..." Leah said.

"But we did have a list of things we wanted to do." Kara chimed in.

"And what, may I ask, is on that list?" Logan smiled as he said it.

Shelby was entranced by it, and without thinking, said, "Melting in your smile."

Annie laughed. "Shelby, you're dumb." To Logan she said, "Well, we had thought about going to the walk of fame, Venice beach, see the Hollywood sign... That's really all we had planned. We figured we'd meet some beautiful people to take us around town. Which, thanks to Leah, we did."

"The walk of fame, huh?" Logan asked. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Hey! Who said you were invited?" Leah teased. "You don't get to come just because you came all the way up to my room with me."

"Leah! Logan, you're perfectly welcome to come with us." Annie glared at Leah for the second time since she had been back.

"Annie, it's fine. Leah was joking. I hope." Logan smiled at her again.

Shelby sighed again. "Do you have brothers?"

Logan laughed. "Not biologically, but I've got three band-mates who, for all intents and purposes, are my brothers."

"But, remember Shelby, you've got Joel." Annie reminded her.

"I know. I was fantasizing."

Logan swallowed and quickly changed the subject. "Well are we going or are we going?"

Leah laughed. "Logan, don't worry. Shelby does this to every guy she meets. But I do agree with you. Let's get going! We shouldn't waste this valuable source of information! Let's use him while we have him."

Kara began to usher them out the door. "I'm with the both of them. Let's go!" When she had gotten the last of them out of the hotel room, she closed the door behind them and took a deep breath. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
